Katrina Leggo
Katrina Leggo (maiden name Katrina Kyla) is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. She is the wife of titular character Lenny Leggo. Life Katrina Kyla was born in Tampa Florida on October 15th. Katrina is a single child: she doesn't have any siblings. When she was three, her family moved to Las Vegas Nevada due to her father, Gerald, landing a job opportunity. Unfortunately, he was eventually fired after 12 years. He later became a bar tender at a casino on the strip. This actually caused his depression to worsen, as it caused him to latch on to alcohol, and he would ultimately drink himself to death when Katrina was 14 years old. Just after a month of her father's passing, she and her mother moved to Montgomery Alabama, where her mother was remarried when she was 15 years old, just shy of her 16th birthday. When she was 18 years old, she began attending ([[Birmingham State University]]] University]]. On her first day on campus, she was seen as a very quiet and shy student, hardly talking to anyway at all. This was extremely short-lived, however, as on that very same day, Jonah Flenderson, an Alabama Central University student at the time, "invaded" B.S.U's campus when he and several of his classmates rode in on golf carts and threw various foods at students. During the chaotic raid Katrina was struck in the head by a bucket of spaghetti with meat sauce. She was so infuriated that, once Jonah got off of the golf cart, she began walking towards him with one of her school books. Jonah, not thinking Katrina could even put a dent in him, did nothing to defend himself or retreat, but little did he know then anything about Katrina's true strength. Using her school book, she swung the book up in a single, swift move so that the corner of the book struck Jonah in the chin. The impact was so strong that it knocked Jonah out completely unconscious. Katrina then turned to the other students that had teamed up with Jonah, and it only took one stare before they all fled the campus in horror, retreating back to A.C.U. To this day, this remains as one of the greatest memories of the entire university. As punishment for leading the strike against the university, Jonah would be sent to B.S.U to complete his final semester (he hates B.S.U University, thus his entire motive for his invasion, so this punishment worked). During this time, Katrina Kyla and Jonah Flenderson held a strong rivalry against each other. After Katrina graduated from college at age 22, she moved to Skyler City California. Not long after moving there, she re-discovered Jonah Flenderson on the internet, who had put himself up for sale on Gregslist after he burned his house down by accident. A number of years later, Katrina was out golfing when the golf cart she was riding in crashed, injuring her arm which subsequently required surgery (the golf cart in the crash somehow landed in the top of some trees, which the golf course left there as a memorial and is still there today). Her surgeon happened to be Martin Anderson, unbeknownst to Katrina at the time that he was Jonah Flenderson's cousin: however, the two had not yet become roommates. Katrina and Martin began to see and know each other more often, with Martin raising hopes that it would end in matrimony. However, Martin would soon invite Jonah to become his roommate (after Jonah was found living in a Ncdonald's bathroom after being missing for an entire five years). When Katrina discovered Martin's new roommate, she recognized him immediately and stopped seeing Martin on a regular basis. Martin would a short time later propose to her, but she informed Martin that she could only marry him if he evict Jonah. Martin, however, did not have the guts to throw Jonah out, thus chose him over Katrina. Martin still regrets this decision to this day, since he is still single and loathes living along side his "bum" cousin. Not long after being dumped, however, Martin would invite Katrina to his birthday party in 2012 (one of the years which Martin's true birthday was held on February 29th), which is where she met Lenny, who was also invited to the party as well. The two immediately fell in love with each-other, so as a result, they began dating (It took multiple times for this to get started, as Lenny would time and time again faint before having the chance to ask out Katrina). On New Year's Even 2014/2015, Lenny proposed, and the two wed in 2015. Presently, Lenny and Katrina do not have any children, but may very possibly have children in the near future. Character Katrina's hobbies are cooking, gardening, and sowing. Katrina and Lenny attend a non-denominational church in Skyler City, where Katrina spends her Sunday mornings teaching the Sunday School class. Prior to her arrival, the church's Sunday school consisted of absolutely, without a doubt, the worst, most disobedient children in any Sunday School on the face of the Earth. Children frequently threw shoes at each other, wrestled over baby dolls, drew rude pictures of the teachers getting run over by buses or eaten by alligators, and on one occasion, a child even set fire to the Sunday School room in protest of time-out. However, since Katrina took over the duties of leading the class, it has become quite civil, and in fact, the children all love Katrina, calling her the best Sunday School teacher they ever had. Occasionally, if Katrina is sick, or otherwise unable to teach on Sunday morning, Lenny steps in as the substitute teacher, although he is not nearly as popular with the children as Katrina (This is in part because Lenny is much less patience with children than Katrina). There have been five times as many time-outs during Lenny's reign than Katrina's, despite only teaching occasionally. Because Katrina is typically very formal, like her husband Lenny is, she loves dresses. She almost never goes to the church service without a dress on, except for one infamous Sunday, where both she and Lenny slept in (they thought it was Tuesday for some reason). Upon waking up and realizing the day, the two rushed to the church service as fast as they could. By the time they got there, the church choir was almost done singing their songs when the late couple burst into the doors. Lenny was in wrinkled, over-sized a T-shirt that said "YOU SUCK!" on it (the shirt was actually Jonah Flenderson's, who left it behind from a sleepover by accident that Lenny picked up from the floor in haste thinking it was his) and Katrina in a hoodie and sweat pants. The sight of the two in such informal clothing was so shocking, both the organist and the stage choir paused, and nearly the entire congregation stared at them in sheer horror. Lenny and Katrina still recall this as one of the most embarrassing days of their lives. Every other Saturday, Katrina drags Lenny to the mall with her to pick out dresses. Lenny absolutely dreads these days, as sometimes she can try on as many as 40 dresses on the same day, sometimes taking up to two hours to try them all on. Her favorite color is pink, primarily neon-pink, though she is also rather fond of blue, cyan, red, and white. Her husband Lenny frequently pretends to act tougher than herself and it is not uncommon for him to be very full of himself in this sense. However, he has never obtained the guts to stand up to his wife. On one occasion, he accidentally broke one of her china vases and Katrina came home to find Lenny cowering in the corner. During the times, however, when Lenny in fact does stand up to Katrina (or at least tries to), it never works out for him. During a Saturday when Katrina asked Lenny to help her pick out dresses, Lenny faked an illness so Katrina would go along without him. However, on her way home, she passed by the Skyler City golf course, where she caught Lenny golfing with Jonah Flenderson and his boss. Katrina is also fond of snakes, an animal of which Lenny is terrified of. She had a pet snake herself until she had to give it away to Jonah and Martin when she married Lenny. However, the snake later died when it wondered in to Jonah's bedroom and was killed by the foul smell that has always been in the room somehow, which fueled a farther division between Katrina and Jonah for the time being. One of Katrina's hobbies is cooking. After taking cooking lessons at cooking institution, she was nominated for best female cook of the class. Jonah Flenderson participated in this same class along with her and ended up flunking out. She did, however, used to be an extremely terrible cook in the past, especially if it pertained to her meatloaf. Katrina's meatloaf has been nicknamed by Martin Anderson as "Execution on a plate" and by Jonah Flenderson as "Edible witchcraft". Word has spread to Jonah's entire firefighting class about the mysteriously awful meatloaf, and is widely feared among Jonah's co-workers. Because Katrina was such a terrible cook, Lenny would frequently volunteer to cook dinner, which Katrina often thought just an act of kindness, when in fact, it was Lenny sparing himself of his wife's disgusting dishes. Although a much better cook today than she used to be, Jonah Flenderson still despises her meatloaf, as do all of his co-workers. Flenderson's literal fear of the meatloaf and Katrina's hurtful feelings caused by some of Jonah's nasty remarks about it have inserted even more rivalry between the two. Because Jonah and all of his co-workers, fear her meatloaf, she will sometimes cook up a huge batch of meatloaves and deliver them to Buzz Tarco down at the firestation. Tarco will serve them in the cafeteria the day after the firemen cause some sort of calamity at the fire department, such as a food fight or something. On some occasions, Jonah has even had nightmares about the loaf. Katrina's overall taste in food is very different from her husband's: for example: Katrina's favorite restaurant is Warzie Woo's Cajun Eats, located in Downtown Los Angeles. Lenny, however, despises Cajun food, he nearly throws up every time he eats it, although there is possibility that this is all in Lenny's head. Prior to her cooking experiences, Katrina decided to make Cajun food for dinner, using a recipe her mother has used for her whole adult life. This was described as the worst day of Lenny's life, and is also, for the most part, responsible for the fierce rivalry between Lenny and his mother-in-law. Furthermore, Katrina loves Pop-Tarts, she'll eat as many as five 12 pack boxes in a week: however, she mysteriously never seems to gain any weight from this. Her ex-boyfriend, Martin Anderson, sometimes becomes very annoyed when reminded of this, as Martin has a very slow metabolism and gains weight easily. Katrina also shows interest in the western theme, likely at least partially because she grew up in Las Vegas Nevada. Though she does mostly wear white tennis shoes, she wears boots on occasion. Katrina owns at least 17 rifles: she actually lost count. She keeps one hidden in each room, in case of an emergency, while keeping the rest all lined up on a gun rack in the attic. She has killed at least three very unlucky yet deserving people who have tried to burglarize her home. She has considered hanging a chart outside the front door with tally marks on it, representing all the "victims" she killed. She is a fan of the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim: Her husband Lenny, however, a die-hard Dodgers fan, dislikes the Angels. Lenny and Katrina attended an Angels post-season game against the Kansas City Royals, along with Jonah and Martin. During the big play that earned the Royals the win, Lenny allegedly turned around to the crowd and ripped his shirt off revealing to be wearing a Dodgers Jersey to make fun of the fans. Katrina began uncontrollably tearing up in the stadium, prompting nearby fans to throw empty concessions trash at Lenny and chant "APOLOGIZE JERK! APOLOGIZE JERK! APOLOGIZE JERK!" The Angels themselves caught wind of the incident and promoted Katrina to be a ballgirl for the following game. Her birthday is October 15th. Appearance coming soon Personality coming soon Likes * Her husband Lenny * Dresses * Getting hairdos * Spending money * Snakes * Pop-Tarts * Cajun food * Hitting Lenny on the head with a frying pan anytime he does something stupid. * Cooking (despite being absolutely horrible at it) * Stupid people (to laugh at) Dislikes * Jello * Being late for church Political Opinions Katrina's political opinions are almost identical to those of her husband Lenny. The only difference is that Katrina opposes the death penalty, which Lenny favors. In 2016, Katrina, alongside her husband Lenny, supported republican candidate Donald Trump for president. She even went as far as to purchase a "Hillary for Prison 2016" T-shirt, which has annoyed several women who have walked by her in public. Religion Like her husband, Katrina is a Christian. She and Lenny briefly attended a catholic church, the one that Jonah and Martin still attend to this day, for the first few months of their marriage: this is the church that the infamous late arrival incident took place at. Shortly after, Lenny and Katrina began attending a non-denominational church a bit closer to their home, where Katrina now teaches the children's Sunday School class. Design Finalizing Katrina's design proved to be a very challenging one, likely due to the fact that she was the first ever female designed character (Cosby naturally finds female characters harder to design than male characters). Over twenty different art conceptions of Katrina were created, all with different hair styles: many of them were quickly discarded due to them making Katrina look too young in appearance. For "Fireworks", the 19th of these designs was chosen for the final cut. After the release of Fireworks, Aaron Cosby became dissatisfied with the character's design: he thought that she looked too "unrealistic and fake", so her character appearance was updated. Her hair was altered to look more realistic (although the style, for the most part, remained relatively the same), her shirt was changed to a neon-pink, and her pants were darkened (Cosby thought the previous pants looked "too old"). Her shoes were also changed to white with the "Jazz cup" design on them: before, they were black with a red stripe on them. In 2017, she was redesigned once again for Season 2. The most notable change was that she was given a brand new hair style that was different from the first two (which, although slightly different, were relatively the same). Another change made was her arms, which are now longer, but also slightly thinner: this change was made to make the character appear more realistically. Her shirt was also redesigned to appear more realistic, but the color and graphic design of the shirt both remain unchanged. Additionally, she also now has eyebrows, although due to her hair style, only her right eye brow is visible; the other is obscured by her hair. Her eye lashes were going to be re-colored to purple, but this was cancelled, and they will remain blue as they were before. Although she has undergone several appearances, none of them used in the show are original. Her very first design, which can be found in the gallery below, was never used in the show at all. She had a white shirt which featured the same words as the ones on her second and third (present) appearances. However, the words are blue instead of white and appear in a different font. Her hair did not have a pony tail, but besides this, was actually identical as her debut hair style. Although it was never used in the show, a rendered sequence of her debut exists with this design. After comparison with the white shirt design and the pink shirt design, the pink one was used for the episode (and subsequently the rest of it as well). Trivia * Katrina was the first female character introduced to The Lenny Leggo Show. Though her debut episode does feature Martha, another female character, Katrina appears first chronologically. * Katrina is also the first and so far only character that has appeared under more than one design in the series (even though her original design lasted for only one episode), and also the first to undergo a redesign mid-season. * Though she is now married to Lenny, Katrina used to date Martin Anderson. In fact, Martin's first ever kiss was to Katrina, this took place the night before he was dumped. * While her character is now a regular human, Katrina was portrayed by a plastic "Pillsbury Doughboy" figurine in the now discontinued prototype series "The Lenny Lego Show". She was explained to be Pillsbury's female cousin. * Her original set place of birth was Montana instead of Florida. Also, her eyes were originally brown, but were later changed to blue. * Under her original hair design, she was the only character who's appearance facing sideways is not a complete mirror image of her other side. However, with her present hair style for 2017/Season 2, this is no longer the case. * In 2017, Aaron Cosby listed Katrina Leggo as his least favorite character of Season 1, mostly because of her "incredible annoying" voice, but was also dissatisfied with the character's original design (hence the short-lived appearance). Subsequently, she will play a smaller role in Season 2 and will not have as much dialogue. At one point, Cosby even considered killing the character off in Season 2. Likewise, original plans for her to appear in the opening segment, along with the main characters, have been scrapped. Episode Appearances * Fireworks * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Katrina-_Stand.png|95px|Katrina's original art conception. This version of the character was never used in the show. Image_No_10.jpg|Katrina's debut in Fireworks under her original, short-lived design in 2016. Katrina_new_appearance.jpg|Katrina's debut under her second 2016 design, as seen in The Biffy Martona Chronicle. Katrina_Angry.jpg|Katrina angry Katrina_with_gift.jpg|Katrina with her new birthday gift from Lenny. Hillary_4_prison.jpg|Katrina makes her viewpoint on America's first female presidential candidate clear. Katrina_couch.jpg|Watching TV Saying_a_prayer_of_blessing_over_dinner.jpg|Katrina saying a prayer of blessing over dinner... Then_watches_her_husband_choke_on_his_steak_from_across_the_table.jpg|...and then watches her husband gag on her dish. Katrina_annoyed.jpg|Katrina annoyed Katrina_dress_A.jpg|Katrina in the Season 1 finale. Katrina_really_annoyed.png|Really annoyed Category:Characters Category:Secondary (Recurring) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters